thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Silence
Tribute Soul Silence is a tribute made by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using him without Yoonie's permission as he belongs to the person who made him. He is a Victor. Information Name: Soul Silence Age: 14 District: 2 Gender: Male Height: 5`4 Appearance: Soul is a dead ringer on his twin sister Raven, the same messy black and blue hair and the same eyes, one red, the other blue. He has the same face as her too, but a bit more rounded facial features than her. He is the exact same height, but a lot more muscular than her. He is also broad-shouldered and kind of a hunk. Personality: Soul is the softer, more caring counterpart of the Silence twin duo, consisting of him and his twin sister Raven. While Raven is a cold, bloodthirsty and ruthless person, Soul is nicer. He do join his sister on their killing sprees and planned assassinations, but he prefers to put their targets out of their misery quickly, while Raven likes to torture and drain them for all their blood. Soul is the only one who can calm his sister when she gets angry or sad. He is the planner, the brains behind the Silence twins operations, he sets the scene and arranges the murder. He is focused and determined when he´s on a job, in contrast to his twin who is a bit too exited sometimes. He is very intelligent and strategic, he understands how his targets think and can therefore predict their movements. Even though he is nicer and less bloodthirsty than Raven, he is still a crazed murderer like she is and nothing can stop him from acieving his goals. He aspires for Raven to win, he doesn´t care if he dies, as long as Raven wins he will be at peace. Soul is mute and cannot talk, just like Raven, but he communicates with his sister using sign language and expressions. Weapons: Soul, just like his twin sister Raven, is exceptionally skilled in weapon use. He has trained all his life for the Games and for killing, and he is a natural at weapons. His prefered weapon is a scythe, he is a master of slashing and cutting with it. Strengths: Soul is intelligent and strategic, he can predict what his enemies will do and can therefore choose the right thing to do a long time in psuedo. He is an excellent battle planner, he is knowledgeable about ways in whcih human brains work and he can see details other may overlook. Just like Raven , Soul is also a great torturer, but he often doesn´t approve of this, as he prefers to get kills done quickly and without much hustle. As he comes from District 2, he has not only expertise in weapons but also a wide array of other Hunger Games related skills. He is fast as lightning and very agile, as well as a master in climbing. He is a great lier and can convince anyone with his words, the only one who can´t be convinced is Raven, who can feel when her brother is lying. Soul is also very determined, he is determined for either him or his sister to win, he will go through fire and water for his goals and ambitions. Weaknesses: Soul may be skilled in a lot of different important points, but he is also lacking in some ways. Most of these consern psycology. Soul is very overconfident and aggorant, like the thypical Career. He may underestimate a opponent, which could be his downfall. He is very close to Raven, and if she died or they were to be separated he would break down completely. Soul can´t live without Raven, and Raven can´t live without Soul. This bond may be problematic. Soul is also not known in natural envirements, he may have trained in how to kill but is oblivious to how to survive in the wilderness. He will need lots of great supplies or generous sponsors to stay alive in longer stretches of time. Alliance: His twin sister, Raven. Token: None. Fears: His sister dying while he was unable to help her. Interview Angle: Soul will go for the humble, intelligent gentleman angle for his interview, he´ll answer the questions correct and polite. He will get his strong bond with Raven up too, so he can earn sympathy sponsors. Bloodbath Strategy: Soul will meet up with Raven as quickly as possible, then the two of them will run to the Cornucopia and get their desired weapons. They will go on a killing spree, trying to get as many Careers killed in the bloodbath. Then Raven and Soul will chase the remaining Careers off and take over control of the cornucopia. Games Strategy: He will hide out with Raven and use their huge bulk of supplies at the Cornucopia to survive, or get sponsors. They will hunt in the night, like traditional Careers, and murder viciously. Maybe even have a little torture session. Raven and Soul will try to get the Games over as quickly as possible. If they are the last two standing either Raven or Soul will kill themselves to let their beloved counterpart win on bring glory to their name. Backstory: Category:Tributes Category:District 2 Category:Males Category:Volunteer Category:14 year olds Category:Characters Category:Victors Category:Unfinished Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes